The invention relates to a method by which components, such as for example electronic analog components or mechanical components, can be simulated on a computer-based simulator more rapidly and precisely than hitherto usual.
During recent years, the simulation of electronic components has developed into an important topic. It is constantly emphasized that the simulation can above all improve the quality of the developed circuits and leads to an increase in productivity (H. Spiro: Simulation of Integrated Circuits by Universal Computer Programs, R. Oldenbourg, Verlag GmbH, Munich, 1985); (H. Wiedemann (Racal Redac Design System GmbH); Superordinate Aspects in the ASIC Design in: Meeting Reports SMT/ASIC/Hybrid '91, 5th International Trade Fair and Congress, VDE Verlag, Berlin, 1991); and (H. Stump (Logic Modeling Systems Incorporated): Trends in Technology and EDA for the 1990s, in: Conference Record Electro/90, Ventura, USA, 1990). However, the extent to which simulation has become widespread is relatively small, above all in the case of the development of circuit board assemblies. The reasons for this are both of an organizational and also of a technical nature.
One of the technical obstacles in simulation--both on the digital and also on the analog side--is the absence of suitable models (H. Stump (Logic Modeling Systems Incorporated): Trends in Technology and EDA for the 1990s, in: Conference Record Electro/90, Ventura, USA, 1990). While in the case of digital simulation what is involved is the logical and temporal description of a component element using a corresponding programing language, analog simulation comprises the conversion of prescribed measurement curves into mathematical equations, which must be formulated with the aid of a modeling language. Although at the present time no standard can be identified in the field of analog modeling languages, the majority of simulators do nevertheless offer at least the possibility of the input of mathematical function equations. Accordingly, the problem of the modeling is essentially reduced to obtaining such equations.
The requirements imposed on mathematical equations which are intended to describe the physical behavior of a component are divided into two groups of demands: on the one hand, the physical behavior is to be described as precisely as possible. In the case of electronic components, the theory frequently delivers differing description functions for differing working sectors. In most cases, it is not possible to describe a component over the entire working range, even with only one function. On the other hand, the models are to be as efficient as possible, and the simulator must therefore be able to process them rapidly. The more complicated are the functional descriptions, the more slowly the simulation runs. Specifically in the case of the complex circuits which are of particular interest for simulation, the factor "simulation time" plays a decisive role.